El frio de mi don
by hikary sawada di vongola
Summary: Tsuna nacio con un don que mato a su hermano y aterrorizo a sus padres, y estos lo obligaron a ocultarlo pero ya no podra ocultarlo mas ya que ahora esta pronto a convertirse en el decimo oficialmente y el decimo no puede guardar ningun secreto, ¿verdad? gomen pero para los summarys no soy buena asi que pasen y leean espero y lo disfruten...sera yaoi mas adelante.
1. Cuando todo comenzo

**Hola! como estan espero y bien, la verdad estaba un poco aburrida asi que me dije, por que no escribir lo que continua de las historias pendientes y escribir una con hielo para que se refresquen,asi que he vuelto con una totalmente original, bueno menos el poder. bueno el poder y los personajes no son de mi propiedad. espero y la** **disfruten vale, bueno cuidense y disfruten**

* * *

Todo ha marchado bien desde que volvimos del futuro, no hay nada de que preocuparnos, bueno los demas ya que, yo si tengo de que preocuparme. Desde mi nacimiento he tenido un poder que no ha tenido nadie, el poder de congelar las cosas. En mi niñes todo salio bien hasta que...

Un niño castaño de a lo menos 7 años estaba durmiendo plazidamente en una cama individual, pero algo lo saco de sus sueños.

-Hermano, levantate-decia un niño igualmente castaño, una copia esacta de tsuna, solo de unos 5 años-has magia, ¡has, magia!.

-ya duermete Akira...mañana no te vas a querer parar-dijo el mayor.

-por favor-decia akira rogando-podemos hacer un muñeco-dijo causando que el castaño se parara sin queja alguna.

-entonces vamos-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.

Estaban jugando el mayor, ocea tsuna, lanzaba rafagas de aire solo que estas si se podian ver, ya que heran de color blancas y tenian copos nieve en ellas, haciendo pequeñas montañas se nieve.

-atrapame-decia le menor saltando de una a otra, mientras tsuna hacia mas de esas pequeñas montañas de nieve.

-¡espera, akira! ¡NO CORRAS!-dijo lanzando una rafaga de hielo, pero esta al lugar de formar otra montaña de nieve, le cayo toda su hermano menor, causando que cayera inconciente-¡AKIRA!-grito tsuna dirigiendose donde estaba su hermano-¡hermano, perdon, yo no queria, perdon!-dijo abrazando a su hermano, pero noto que el cabello de su hermano empezo a ponerse blanco-¿hermano?-, entonces lo toco estaba frio, y no respiraba-¡esperame aqui, traere a mama y papa, solo aguanta!-dijo depositandolo en el suelo con nieve y se fue corriendo hasta la habitacion de sus padres, abrio la puerta de golpe y empezo a gritar-¡MAMA!¡PAPA!¡DESPERIRTEN!, algo malo paso-dijo mientras sus padres se levantaban bruscamente.

-¿Que paso Tsuna?-dijo su madre madre levantandose.

-estaba jugando con akira y de pronto empezo a correr y yo...-decia tsuna en llanto, totalmente asustado.

-¿que?...eso quiere decir...no, no...tsuna por que lo hisiste-dijo su padre levantandose y llendo hasta el cuarto de los niños.

-calmate mi amor dime que paso-dijo Nana tranquilizandolo.

-es que, estaba jugando con akira, haciendo mi magia y...-no termino lo que iba a decir ya que nana le agarro de los hombros.

-¿¡que!?...tsuna por que...ven-dijo nana agarrandolo de la mano y llevandoselo donde estaba Iemitsu. Cuando llego no se espero lo que encontro. Iemitsu cargaba llorando a mares a akira el cual tenia totalmente el cabello blanco y estaba palido.

-¿por que?-se repetia una y otra vez el adulto.

-¿que paso querido?-pregunto nana preocupada.

-Akira...Akira...esta muerto-dijo empezando a lamentarse y llorar mucho mas.

-¿que?...eso no es cierto...¿verdad?-dijo mirando a su esposo y empazando a llorar se solto de su hijo y con paso lento se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo.

Todo fue totalmente triste sabiendo el que mi hermano menor habia muerto, le hicimos un entierro solo en familia y despues retiraron la cama de akira, que estaba ahora en mi cuarto, y me prohibieon volver a usar mi poder, diciendome que no devia abrir mi corazon y que conllebaba una maldicion como una bendicion,pero gracias a reborn lo he podido superar sin que el se de cuenta, bueno conforme fui creciendo mi poder se descontrolava mas y mas, asi como deje de importarles a mis padres, que me culpan de la muerte de mi hermano sabiendo que fue un accidente y que solo eramos niños pero ellos no lo miraron asi, aunque solo finjan preocuparce por mi, pero cuando recibi el anillo vongola mantuvo cellado mi poder pero me causa dolor el no sacarlo y no mostrarlo, mientiendo y poder usarlo para bien, pero mantendre lo que mis padres me dijeron...mantener oculto mi poder y no enseñarlo jamas.

Pero eso iba a cambiar ahora que pronto sere el decimo vongola oficialmentea a mis 18 años de edad.

* * *

**hooooo! que les parecio meresco reviews, bueno esta historia se me ocurrio mientras veia a frozen y escuchaba frozen de within temptation, la trama la are diferente ya que solo ocupare el poder de elsa, la de frozen y lo convinare con que reconoscan a tsuna como el decimo vongola, una historia original solo que tomo prestadas algunas cosas bueno cuidense y luego subire la continuacion, como de esta como la de mis otras histrioas, bueno cuidense.**

**con cariño:**

**hikary sawada di vongola**

**ciau ciau!**


	2. La perdida del anillo del cielo

**Hola! se que no nos hemos visto durante mucho tiempo pero ya estoy de vuelta con todo, perdon por el atraso pero esque muchas coas me mantenian ocupada y no me dejaban escribir ademas de que no tenia inspiracion pero bueno ya estoy aqui para continuarla...espero y lo disfruten jejejeje. **

* * *

Todo esta muy bien, mis poderes se mantienen sellados, tengo amigos maravillosos y el "apoyo de mis padres". Eso ultimo no me gusto pues mis padres piensan que solo con amigos y aventuras no necesito su ayuda...cuando no es asi, en fin detodos modos es mi culpa el que me traten como me traten, ha se me olvido decirles que ya con mis apenas 18 años cumplidos me nombraran el decimo vongola, lo malo es que tenemos que ir hasta Italia y la verdad eso suena muy lejos, pero mientras tenga el anillo todo estara muy bien.

-¿Qué haces Tsuna?, ya es hora de abordar el avion-dijo Iemitsu seriamente, pues ya no habia ninguno de sus guardianes cerca.

-Nada, ya voy-dijo tsuna de mala gana, Tenia puesto unos jeans color negro, una camisa de manga larga color naranja y tenia unos tenis color anaranjado con blanco, en sus manos traia el anillo vongola junto con el de natsu, y su cabello ya no era corto sino largo hasta las rodillas, solo que lo traia peinado en una coleta alta y parecia que lo tenia a la altura de du cadera. Se habia puesto mas hermoso de lo que antes estaba parecia un angel, pero uno triste, ya que despues de un tiempo las personas suelen cambiar.

subi al avion, era un jet privado de vongola, llegariamos en unas horas ya que era modificado y con tecnologia de punta, lo que lo hacia más comodo. En el interior vi a todos mis guardianes, se veian felices y dormidos, pues no los habia visto durante tres años solo se contactaban con migo atraves de las cartas o por telefono, todos no habian cambiado mucho pues todos se veian como verdaderos mafiosos con su traje negro. Me sente en el lugar correspondiente y me recarge, pero _**¡crak!** _sono que algo se rompia volvi a sentarme y mirando a todos lados trate de ver cual era la razon o que fue lo que trono, pero no se vio nada, asi que decidi hacer lo mismo que los demas.

Dentro de un rato Tsuna se movia de un lado a otro, sudaba mucho, pero algo lo mantenia muy nervioso y temeroso, cuando de pronto-¡NOOO!-desperto de golpe y vio el lugar en donde se encontrava, miro sus manos con miedo, se reviso asi mismo pero no, no tenia rastros de hielo o nieve, lo cual lo tranquiliso, se paro, vio que su grito no habia despertado a sus guardianes y eso le calmo mucho mas. Ese sueño la habia quitado las ganas de volver a dormir asi que se volvio a sentar pero solo miraba por la ventana y vio que era tarde ya que el sol se veia anaranjado, lo cual queria decir que pronto se ocultaria y con ello las sombras se estenderian por esa zona con hermosas estrellas. Todo se veia tranquilo pero _**¡crak!** _dirigio su vista hacia donde se habia producido el sonido viendo con un miedo profundo como el anillo vongola del cielo tenia dos grietas, lo cual lo alarmo y de pronto a su mente llego unas palabras _"¡por lo que me han hecho el decimo vongola lo pagara!" _eso lo mantuvo estatico por un rato y al darse cuenta ya habia caido la noche, saco su celular, este era anaranjado de ultima tecnologia y vio la hora y vio que faltaba 1 minuto para media noche y como hace rato a su mente volvieron a llegar otras palabras _"estensen preparados guardianes, pues el sello a media noche se rompera y caera una gran maldicion sobre todos ustedes y en especial ese decimo vongola, !jajajajajajajaja!"._

Temblaba, pero por que lo hacia, seguia viendo mi celular y ya era media noche y para mi enorme disgusto y temor el anillo vongola se rompio, fue como si lo pudiera ver en camara lenta, como caia el anillo en dos partes al suelo, me alarme y puse mi mano sobre el otro asiento a mi lado el cual estaba desocupado, mientras que con desesperacion recogi el anillo y lo hechaba a las bolsas del pantalon, algo no iba nada bien, cuando **_¡cruch!_ **con miedo volte a el asiento y para mi mala suerte el asiento estaba congelado hasta la mitad y todo me llebaba ha hacerme solo una pregunta

_**¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?**_

* * *

**HAAAAAAAAAAA! que les parecio, perdonden las faltas de ortografia esque es noche y devo de hacer mas tarea T.T gomenasai pero prometo que tardare menos en la otra actualizacion, asi que dejen reviews para darme motivasion, onegai o hibari las mordera hasta la muerte wajajajajajajaja, jejeje ñ.ñu bueno me despido y ¡DAME TU FUERZA VONGOLA! jejeje  
**

**con cariño**

**hikary sawada di vongola**

**ciau ciau!**


End file.
